mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seiga Miyako
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:9 もりや すわこ page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) An Alternate 1921 Map Game Fancy joining An Alternate 1921 Map Game when it is launched in a few day's time?The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game'' on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for joining the An Alternate 1921 Map Game. Lenin is planning some fun soon! The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *USSR D: Want to by 5 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-19 T-19 tanks, 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uragan-class_guard_ship Uragan-class guard ships and 5 Polikarpov_I-5 fighters sold to them above as it proves the USSR is friendly. An alliance is offered to China.The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Almost You still plan on continuing? Violently Calm (talk) 23:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Admin Elections. as one active user of the Wiki, i as de facto admin of the wiki, want to tell you that the wiki is going to enter an election period in the upcoming two weeks. if you want you can propose yourself as admin in the election page in the Newspaper page.also if you have news that you find important or relevant to our life's feel free to post in the Newspaper. Newspaper Elections Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Map Games Wiki Invitation Ever made a map game? We invite you to join Ultimate Map Games Wiki, a new wiki were lots of new makers and moderators like you are needed. Please share your experiance with the rest of the world and help get this site up and running. If you helped advertise as well you would make a brilliant admin... ER (talk) (Founder, Ultimate Map Games Wiki) Ok, thanks for letting me know though. If you ever change my mind then just join straight up. ER (talk) 19:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) PS: Maybe reconsider in a couple of days. News just in! Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation needs a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations!Whipsnade (talk) 19:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1992_%28Map_Game%29 An Alternate 1992 You're invited to join An Alternate 1992 Map Game, you're authorized to take any moderator position. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 16:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC) The game is beginning today Dibs have been called (talk) Almost 2 Want to start a war with Japan vs France. If you read 1902 you'll see I already laid down the plans for tanks. DannytheKing (talk) 18:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Come quick, come quick! Germany and Lithuania need your help to defeat Russia. We need your help! Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) We need to decided how the winners of the IRF championship will be decided. DannytheKing (talk) 16:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The North American War has started and Japan has been invited to join. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Please help out dude. Spartian300 (talk) 09:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight